In love with my best friend's girlfriend
by TheRegularWriter
Summary: Kyle is in love with Wendy. The problem is that she was already dating Stan. Can Kyle tell his feelings for Wendy? Kyndy. Rated T for swearings.
1. Chapter 1

**_( I'm sorry if my english sucks :( )_**

Kyle and Wendy were always good friends. They weren't that close, but they had a good friendship.

But in the last days, they've been studying together in the library everyday after school, because their parents thought they could be more prepared for the tests. Kyle and Wendy didn't like that because they would be busy and they couldn't hang out with their friends. At least they liked each other – as friends, of course.

Because of that, they were finally getting a little closer. In another way, that was kinda bad, because of the fact that Wendy was dating Kyle's best friend, Stan. Once, the fourth grade students were doing a parenting project. Kyle and Wendy did it together, and Stan got really jealous, so he started treating Kyle like crap. Then, Kyle finally explained that he wasn't trying to impress Wendy, and even if he did like her, he wouldn't date her as she was Stan's ex-girlfriend ( Stan and Wendy have broken up for a while, but then they came back together ). Now that Kyle and Wendy were getting closer, Stan could get jealous again. But he always remembered that Kyle was his best friend, and that he would never do such a horrible thing. Also, Wendy truly loved Stan. She wouldn't cheat on him.

In the library, they only talked to each other when they had any doubts about the exams. Nothing else.

One day, they were studying for the science exam. This time, they were completely alone in the library – nobody else was there. Kyle felt a little embarassed because he was alone with his best friend's girlfriend. But he tried to stop feeling like that.

He was reading his science book, and Wendy was doing the same. Suddenly, Kyle started looking at Wendy. He never noticed that she was such a beautiful girl... He even smiled, but Wendy didn't notice him. So, he stared at her for a while.

_I've never noticed how pretty she is..._ Kyle thought, sighing.

Wendy had the feeling that Kyle was looking at her. So, she looked at him. Realizing that he was staring at Wendy, Kyle got his science book fast, and started reading, embarassed, hoping that she didn't notice him staring at her. He was even blushing.

_God, what the fuck am I doing?... _He thought, really embarassed. _I hope she didn't notice that..._

Wendy got a little suspicious, but she just shrugged, and started reading her book again.

_Thank God, she didn't notice me staring at her... _Kyle thought, relieved. _Seriously, why was I staring at Wendy anyway? I... I don't even like her... I mean, I like her.. as a friend. She's a nice girl..._

Kyle couldn't concentrate. He was deeply embarassed after realizing that he was staring at Wendy. He was still blushing a lot.

"Kyle, are you okay?" Wendy asked, noticing that Kyle was nervous.

"Uh... Y-Yes, I'm fine..." He answered, nervously.

"Did something happen?"

"What? N-no.. It's just... man, the content of the science exam is pretty difficult." Kyle lied. He hated to lie to Wendy, but he couldn't just tell her that he was staring at her. "I'm sorta nervous.."

"Don't be nervous, Kyle. If you need my help, just tell me, okay?" Wendy said, smiling.

"Uh, okay..."

Kyle smiled too, but he whispered to himself: "Ughhh..."

"Did you say something?" Wendy asked.

"Uh, no..."

Wendy thought Kyle's attitude was strange, but she shrugged again. Then, she said:

"I need to go to the restroom. I'll be right back."

Wendy stood up and she left the library. Kyle hit his head on the table twice.

"What's wrong with me?!" He asked himself. He was still blushing. "WHY AM I NERVOUS?"

Kyle covered his mouth, hoping that nobody heard that. Then, Wendy came back to the library and sat next to him again. She noticed he was nervous again.

"Kyle, are you nervous because of the exam or..." She said, wondering if Kyle lied to her about being nervous because of the exam's content.

"I-It's the exam..."

"Why don't you.. ask for my help? It doesn't seem that you're worried about the exam..." She said, suspicious.

"Okay, okay..." Kyle said. He didn't need help, but he didn't want to tell Wendy that he lied. "I'm not sure about, uh..." He pointed to a text in his science book. "This thing here. It confuses me."

"Oh, I see... Yeah, it's not easy to understand this." Wendy agreed. "But I understood, after a while. Well, animals have..."

While Wendy was talking, Kyle wasn't paying attention to her. He was just pretending that he was listening to her, but Wendy didn't notice that. He kept wondering why he was nervous..

About 1 hour later, Kyle and Wendy left the library together.

"So now you understood that, right?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, sure. Thanks, Wendy."

"You're welcome." Wendy said, smiling.

They were getting closer to their houses.

"Bye, Kyle. See you tomorrow." Wendy said. "Good luck on the test."

"Thanks. Good luck for you, too. Bye."

Kyle and Wendy went to their houses. While walking, Kyle was still kinda nervous, wondering why he was.. staring at Wendy.

_I've never... **stared** at her.. _He thought. _Why am I doing this in the last days? This isn't the first time I've stared at her while we were studying..._

Was Kyle in love with Wendy? Probably... But he tried denying it. He couldn't be in love with someone that was already dating...

_**( Well, tell me what do you think. :) Don't flame, please. I'm sorry if this sucks D: I'm not a good writer :I )**_


	2. Chapter 2

In the next day, the students were in the school bus. Kyle was sitting with Stan. He was still nervous about yesterday. Stan noticed that, and he asked:

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"Uh nothing." Kyle lied.

"You don't seem fine. It looks like you're nervous about something..."

"I-I'm not..." Kyle lied again. He hated to lie to Stan, but what could he say?

"Dude, I'm your best friend. I only want to know what's wrong."

"I'm fine, Stan.. Nothing is bothering me..."

"But Kyle..."

Kyle started looking at the window, ignoring Stan.

"Kyle, please.." Stan said. "I only want to help you..."

Kyle didn't answer. He didn't want to tell Stan what happened yesterday.. Stan tried to talk with him, but Kyle just ignored.

* * *

><p>It was the lunch break. Kyle was sitting with his friends ( Stan, Kenny, Cartman, Butters, Craig, Token and Clyde ), but he wasn't talking to them. He was looking at Wendy, but with a sad face...<p>

_How can I be in love with her? _He thought. _She is Stan's girlfriend... God, what's wrong with me?_

Meanwhile, the boys were talking about their favorite movies.

"That movie was pretty cool!" Kenny said.

"Yeah, I agree. What did you think of it, Kyle?" Token asked.

But Kyle didn't answer. He wasn't paying attention to their conversation.

"Kyle?" Stan said, noticing that Kyle was distracted.

"Is he okay?" Craig asked

"He seems to be looking at something else." Token said.

Kyle was still looking at Wendy, until Stan called his name again.

"KYLE!" Stan yelled.

"Uh? Er, um... what?"

"Are you even paying attention to what we're talking about?" Cartman asked.

"Uh, no, sorry... I was... distracted." Kyle answered.

"What were you thinking about?" Stan asked.

"Nothing..."

Kyle looked at Wendy again. She was talking to her friends.

_Goddamn, she's so beautiful... _Kyle thought, until he realized that he was doing that again. _Wait, AM I DOING THIS AGAIN?_

The boys noticed that Kyle was staring at something.

"What's he looking at?" Butters asked.

"I don't know." Stan answered.

Wendy saw Kyle, and she smiled at him. Kyle started blushing, but also smiled at her.

"Kyle? What are you looking at?" Stan asked.

"I think he might be looking at a girl..." Clyde said.

"Huh? How do you know?"

"I mean, look at him. He's blushing.. He might be looking at some girl.." Clyde said, pointing to Kyle.

"He might be in love!" Butters said.

Cartman started laughing.

"HAHAHA! KYLE IS IN LOVE!" he said.

After hearing that, Kyle stopped looking at Wendy, and got mad at Cartman for making fun of him.

"Shut up, Cartman!" he said, angrily. "I'm not in love!"

"Why are you blushing, then?" Token asked.

Kyle didn't answer. He didn't want to tell anyone that he was in love... with Wendy. He still tried to deny that feeling.

"I-I'm not in love..." Kyle finally said, after some minutes. "I... I was just distracted.."

"Why are you blushing?" Stan asked.

"I'm NOT blushing! That's only your impression!" Kyle said, angrily.

The boys stayed quiet. Kyle did the same.

* * *

><p>After class, Kyle was in the library with Wendy. They were alone again. They were studying for the science exam again, since it was going to be tomorrow. Kyle, again, was too distracted to study.<p>

"Kyle.. Is something bothering you?" Wendy asked, noticing that Kyle was embarassed again.

"What? No..."

"This isn't the first time that you couldn't concentrate while studying..." Wendy said, suspicious, but also concerned.

"I'm fine, Wendy..."

"I don't think so... You really seem nervous."

Kyle didn't know what to say. He was afraid of telling Wendy that he.. was... in love with.. her.

_Ugh, how can I tell her I... love her? _Kyle thought.

He couldn't deny that anymore. He did have a crush on Wendy. But how could he tell her that? She already had a boyfriend - it was unlikely that Wendy would love Kyle back.

"Kyle, if anything is bothering you, just tell me." Wendy said, concerned.

"Eh... um.." Kyle couldn't just tell her his feelings... "I'm fine, I'm just... I can't explain, I..."

"Is it about the exam's content again?" Wendy asked.

Kyle didn't want to lie to Wendy anymore. But how could he say the truth?

"Uh, yes.. I still.. didn't understand.. I'm afraid of getting a bad mark in the test." Kyle lied.

"Oh, Kyle... You don't need to be that nervous." Wendy said, trying to calm Kyle down. "You have to be calm, or else you won't understand at all. I will help you, okay?" Wendy smiled at him.

"Okay.. Thanks." Kyle said, smiling, but still a little nervous.

So Wendy explained that thing that Kyle said that he had doubts, again. Kyle was still thinking if he should tell Wendy his feelings for her, or not, while she was talking...

_What should I do? _He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_**( So, are you enjoying the story? I hope so c: )**_

In the next day, the fourth grade students had done the science exam. Kyle did it calmly, which it was good, since he wasn't thinking about Wendy. He was really concentrated this time.

The break started earlier, since they had a test. Kyle was going to sit with his friends, until Wendy went to talk with him.

"Were you nervous while doing the test?" she asked.

"Nope." Kyle answered.

"Oh, that's good." Wendy said, smiling. "Did my explanation help you?"

"Uh, yes, thanks." Kyle lied, but he smiled. He didn't really pay attention to Wendy's explanation, since he didn't need help... But he was glad that she wanted to help him.

"Well, I will talk to you later. I will go sit with my friends. Bye Kyle."

"Bye." Kyle said.

While Wendy was walking, Kyle stared at her for a while, sighing. He was smiling, but at the same time, he was sad since Wendy was already Stan's girlfriend. Then, he went to sit with his friends. He looked at Wendy again.

_I have to do something... I can't just hide my feelings... _He thought

* * *

><p>After class, before going to the library, Kyle saw Wendy at her locker. She was putting some books away.<p>

Kyle sighed and whispered to himself: "Okay, Kyle, you can do this."

He walked up to Wendy.

"Oh, hey Kyle." She said, smiling.

"Wendy, can I talk to you?" Kyle asked, seriously.

"Sure."

"Wendy... I have something to tell you..."

"What's it?"

Kyle suddenly stopped talking. He was really confused. He couldn't just hide his feelings for Wendy. But at the same time, he didn't want to ruin Stan and Wendy's relationship. Also, how would Stan react if he found out that his best friend was in love with his girlfriend?

"Uh, Kyle?" Wendy said, noticing that Kyle was nervous.

"W-Wendy. I... I know this is crazy, but I..."

He stopped talking again, because Stan walked up to them.

_Oh shit. _Kyle thought.

"Hi Stan!" Wendy said, happily.

"Hey Wendy." Stan said, smiling. "Oh, and hey Kyle."

Wendy kissed Stan's cheek, while Kyle was just there, not knowing what to do. He couldn't talk about his feelings for Wendy when Stan was next to him.

"Want to do something after I leave the library?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, I can't.." Stan answered. "I'm going to hang out with Cartman and Kenny later.."

"Oh..." Wendy said, disappointed. She got sad since Stan and her weren't hanging out that much. "Well, it's okay."

Kyle was going to leave, until Wendy said:

"Oh wait. Kyle, were you going to tell me something?"

"Em... nevermind, Wendy... Just... forget it." Kyle said.

He started walking because he really wanted to leave.

"Wait, aren't you going to the library?"

Kyle didn't answer. He left running. Stan and Wendy got suspicious.

"What's wrong with him?" Wendy asked, concerned.

"I really don't know.. It's been a while that he's acting like that."

Kyle took the school bus to go home. He sat alone, looking at the window.

_Damn, what should I do? _He thought. _If I hide my feelings, I'll be suffering a lot. But if I tell Wendy my love for her, she would probably reject me, and Stan would stop being my friend..._

Then, he got out of the bus, and he went home. Kyle's mother thought it was strange that Kyle was already home.

"Kyle, didn't you go to the library today?" she asked.

"No... I just need some rest. I'm not in the mood to study right now."

He went to his room.

"What happened?" His mother asked, noticing that Kyle wasn't feeling okay.

Kyle didn't answer. He went to his room and he locked the door. He sat in the floor. He was almost crying, without knowing what to do about his feelings for Wendy.

_I really don't know what to do.. _He thought.

_**( Sorry for the short chapter, though :/ I didn't really have many ideas for the story... )**_


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle had been inside his room for a long time. His parents tried to talk with him and make him open the room's door, but nothing worked. Kyle didn't want to talk about his feelings for Wendy to anyone – not even his parents – and he kept saying that he just needed to sleep for a while. But he didn't get to sleep. All he had done was cry and look at some photos of Wendy ( He got the photos from Wendy's Facebook ).

Only at night, Kyle finally got out of the room. His mother was really worried about him.

"Kyle, is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, mom." Kyle lied. "I just needed to sleep. I'm okay now."

He had dinner with his family, but he didn't talk anything. After this, he watched TV for a while, and he went to bed again. Kyle was feeling a little better, but he was still suffering inside. He had to make a decision – if he should tell his feelings for Wendy, or not. Will he tell her that he loves her?

* * *

><p>In the next day, Kyle was going to the classroom, until he saw Wendy again. She looked at him, concerned. She walked up to him.<p>

"Kyle, why are you acting like this?" she asked.

"Wendy... I-It's complicated..." Kyle answered. "I..."

Kyle was too afraid to tell Wendy what was going on. He really didn't want to talk with her.

"Wendy, I have to go..." Kyle said.

"Kyle, I-"

Kyle ran to the classroom. He hated to hide his feelings from her, but he didn't know what to do anymore.

After 1 hour of class, Mr. Garrison was correcting an exam that the students had done a few days ago. Kyle was paying attention to the class, until he looked at Wendy whispering something to Stan. He got suspicious because they were both looking at him.

_Aw man, they might be talking about me... _Kyle thought.

Kyle wasn't listening what they were talking.

"Can't you talk to him?" Wendy whispered to Stan.

"I tried... but he always ignore me or he just say that everything is okay."

"I also tried to talk with him, but he runs away from me or he just tell me that he is nervous about some exam's content..." Wendy whispered.

Mr. Garrison noticed that Stan and Wendy weren't paying attention.

"Stan and Wendy, please stop talking and pay attention to the class." He said.

"Okay, sorry.." Wendy said.

Mr. Garrison continued the correction. Wendy looked at Kyle, concerned. He didn't notice that.

_This is really weird... _She thought. _Why would Kyle hide something from me and Stan?_

* * *

><p>The lunch break had started. This time, Kyle was sitting alone, and he didn't want to eat... Poor boy.. He didn't know what to do. Meanwhile, Stan was sitting with his other friends. He was wondering where was Kyle, until Butters said:<p>

"Why is Kyle sitting alone?"

"Where is he sitting?" Stan asked.

"There." Butters pointed to where Kyle was sitting.

The boys looked at him. They ( except for Cartman ) were concerned about Kyle.

"Really, what might be bothering Kyle?" Craig asked.

"I don't know..." Stan answered, sadly.

"Haven't you tried to talk with him?" Token asked.

"I tried anything I could, but Kyle always say that nothing is wrong..."

Stan didn't know what to do with Kyle. His friend kept lying to him, saying that everything was fine. Stan was almost giving up, but he couldn't do that – Kyle was his best friend. He would never abandon him, and no matter how long it would take to Kyle finally say something, Stan would always be there for his best friend.

But this time, he really didn't know what to do.

"God, I really don't know what to do..." Stan said, sadly.

Meanwhile, Kyle was almost crying, again. He was staring at his food, but not eating it.

_I don't know what to do, damn... _He thought.

"Kyle?"

Kyle got surprised. Wendy was the one that called his name.

"Oh... h-hey Wendy." He said, a little happy that she's there, but at the same time, scared.

"Kyle, I really need to talk to you."

"O-Okay..."

Wendy sat next to him. That made Kyle blush a little, but she didn't notice.

"Kyle, just tell me what's wrong." She said, seriously. "I know that something is bothering you. Don't lie to me."

Kyle didn't know what to say. He really didn't want to tell his feelings for her, but he couldn't hide anymore.

"Wendy... I swear, nothing is wrong with-"

"Kyle." Wendy interrupted him. "I'm serious. Stop lying to me."

"Wendy..."

Wendy looked at him, concerned, but serious. Kyle felt really nervous.

"Look, I worry about you. I really don't like to see my friend feeling sad like that." Wendy said. "I just want to help you, Kyle."

Kyle blushed a little more. "Em, I..." He tried to say something, but he was too nervous.

They were in silence for a while. Wendy was looking at Kyle, waiting him to say something, but he was too nervous to say anything. He was blushing a lot.

"Wendy... I... It's complicated, I..."

"What's complicated?" she asked.

Kyle was quiet for a while.

"Wendy... I-I... I'm..."

"What?"

Kyle sighed and said: "I'm in love..."

"In love?" Wendy asked, and Kyle nodded. "Oh, Kyle, that's great! But why are you suffering so much?"

"It's just... I can't tell my feelings for that person.." Kyle said. He didn't want to say Wendy's name.

"Oh, Kyle... You don't have to suffer so much." Wendy said, putting her hand on Kyle's shoulder, which made him blush a little. "Who are you in love with? I can help you with that."

Kyle didn't answer. How could he tell her that it was Wendy the one that he loved?

"Kyle?" Wendy called him.

_Okay. I have to do this. _Kyle thought. _I can't hide my feelings for her anymore._

Kyle looked at Wendy's hand. He sighed and thought: _No more lying, dude._

And... he held her hand. Wendy blushed a little.

"K-Kyle?" she said, confused.

"Wendy, I can't take this anymore. I know it might sound crazy, I know that you're dating Stan and I know that you truly love him." Kyle said, trying to not mess up this time. "But..."

He got quiet for a little while.

"...I'm in love with you."

Wendy got extremely surprised. She didn't say anything.

"Again, this does sound crazy, but I can't hide it anymore. I'm in love with you, Wendy. You're such an awesome girl. I like your personality, your appearence; I love _everything_ about you." Kyle finally said.

Some people heard Kyle admitting that he loved Wendy, and they started whispering. Stan and his other friends didn't listen to them, but they got suspicious.

"Why is everyone whispering and looking at them?" Stan asked.

All of the students looked at Kyle and Wendy. Kyle looked at Stan, making a sad face, and he said, quietly:

"I'm so sorry, Stan."

Then, he kissed Wendy.

Yes. Kyle kissed Wendy. He kissed his best friend's girlfriend. Everybody was silent, and really surprised. Stan didn't know what to do – He looked at his best friend kissing Wendy. He was extremely surprised; more surprised than anyone else, of course.

Kyle enjoyed the kiss. He felt really good by touching Wendy's lips - He felt like he was in heaven. Wendy didn't know how she should react. She was too surprised to do something.

Then, Kyle stopped what he was doing. He noticed that everyone was looking at him. Stan walked up to him.

"Stan, I..." Kyle said. "I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry."

Stan didn't know what to say. He just stared at Kyle, making a surprised face.

"I'm really sorry for doing this." Kyle said, almost crying.

He was leaving, until Stan said:

"How... How DARE you?!"

Kyle looked at him. Stan was surprised, but he started getting really angry.

"Stan..."

"**HOW DARE YOU, KYLE?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!**" Stan yelled, interrupting Kyle.

Everyone else was in silence, including Wendy. She was just staring at the floor.

"How could you..." Stan said. He really wanted to punch Kyle.

Kyle started crying, but he didn't say anything.

"Why, Kyle?! **WHY?**" Stan yelled, angrily.

"Stan... I..."

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?! WENDY IS MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!" Stan yelled, interrupting Kyle again.

"I love her, okay?!" Kyle said, annoyed that Stan didn't want to listen to him. "I know you love Wendy, Stan! I know that she's your girlfriend! I FUCKING KNOW THAT! Why do you think that I've been suffering this whole time?!"

Stan didn't answer.

"I know you love her, Stan. But I love Wendy so much.. I've been suffering a lot, because I knew that she was already dating you, and I didn't want to ruin your relationship." Kyle said. "Stan, I couldn't hide my feelings forever. I **had **to do this."

Stan didn't say anything else, and so everybody. They were all quiet, looking at Kyle, surprised.

"Again, I'm so sorry, Stan." Kyle said, crying again. "I know you might be hating me right now... It's just that I really needed to show my true feelings for Wendy."

Kyle looked at Wendy:

"I'm sorry, Wendy. I just wanted you to know that I love you so much. I know that you won't ever talk to me again... I... I'm so fucking sorry."

Kyle left the school canteen, crying. The students were still quiet. Stan stared at the canteen's door, and Wendy did the same.


	5. Chapter 5

_**( I'm sorry for the short chapter :/ I didn't have many ideas. )**_

* * *

><p>In the next day, Kyle was feeling really upset. He lost his best friend, and Wendy would probably reject him. Well, she didn't say anything yet. She was still confused and really surprised.<p>

Kyle sat alone in the school bus, while Stan was sitting with Kenny. Stan was still really mad at Kyle after yesterday. Kenny didn't say anything – he knew that his friend was too upset to talk with him, so all he did was to put his arm on Stan's shoulder. Meanwhile, Wendy was sitting with her best friend Bebe. She looked at Kyle. He looked at her too, but he really didn't want to talk with her, so he looked at the window.

"What are you going to do?" Bebe asked Wendy.

Wendy sighed and said: "I... I really don't know."

Finally, they got into school. Kyle saw Stan talking with Cartman and Kenny. He really wanted to talk with his best friend ( or maybe ex-best friend ), but at the same time, he wanted to stay away from Stan.

_Should I talk to him? Well, I doubt that he would listen to me... _Kyle thought.

Meanwhile, Kenny was trying to make Stan feel better, but Cartman didn't say anything to cheer him up.

"Want to hang out with us later?" Kenny asked.

"No, thanks.. I'm really upset right now."

Stan saw Kyle. He started feeling mad again.

"I think you should talk with Kyle." Kenny said.

"I'm really mad at him, Kenny. I don't know if I can do that."

"And what about Wendy? Didn't you talk to her?"

"No.. She's pretty confused and surprised. She doesn't want to talk to me right now..." Stan said, sadly.

They went to the classroom together. Kyle was still looking at Stan, but he didn't notice.

_I need to decide if I should talk with him or not... _He thought.

Kyle went to the classroom. He saw Stan looking at the ground, making a sad face. He hated to see his friend like that.

_What can I do? He must hate me now... _Kyle thought, almost crying.

* * *

><p>The break started. Kyle, again, was sitting alone. He didn't want to sit with Stan. He needed to decide if he should talk with his friend, or not. He was also wondering if he should talk with Wendy.<p>

Meanwhile, Stan was still pretty upset to say anything. The boys looked at him, worried ( except for Cartman, of course.. ).

"Can't you talk to Kyle?" Token asked.

"I can't... I just can't.. What he did was unforgivable." Stan said, almost crying.

"We all know how do you feel, but I think that Kyle is pretty regretful." Token said.

"Just try talking to him." Clyde said, agreeing with Token.

The boys agreed, except for Cartman, since he hated Kyle. Stan sighed and said:

"Look guys.. I can't do this right now. I have to think.."

"Well, okay.." Kenny said, sighing.

Then, the boys were absolutely silent. Well, Cartman was trying to talk with them, but that didn't work. Stan looked at Kyle. He didn't know what to feel.

_He did something horrible... _Stan thought. _But is it really his fault? I mean, he loves Wendy so much.. Like he said, he couldn't hide his feelings for her. Ugh, but he kissed my GIRLFRIEND. This really wasn't cool. God, I really need more time to think._

Kyle was staring at his food, without eating it. He suddenly looked at Wendy, who was pretty quiet. She wasn't in the mood to talk with her friends.

_I'm so confused... _She thought. _I love Stan, but at the same time, Kyle's in love with me... I like Kyle.. He's a sweet boy, but... Ugh, I don't know what to do!_


End file.
